magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cade Moriarty
Cade Moriarty is an Ordinary that appeared in Fyr'stcercle with no recollection of memories, aside from basic information about herself. It is quite hard to tell whether she's a male or a female at first sight due to her conservative and androgynous clothing. She dresses in dark colored outfits most of the time, and She is, and appears a lot older than most people that showed up in Fyr'st. She doesn't seem to mind her age at the slightest. Appearance Cade stands at 5'4", though she walks around with a pair of leather boots that are 4" in height and with heels clad with metal, a gift courtesy of Thorell. Her long ginger blonde hair, which reaches down past her chest, tends to be braided, and she lets the tail drape over one shoulder. Her bangs are a little looser, swooping over her deep green eyes. Sometimes she ties her hair back for a princely look. She normally wears a black high collar coat with asymmetrical zipper to the side. She carries around a dagger that is hidden inside her walking cane. The handle of her cane is of emerald gem. Personality Cade is rude, incredibly snarky, distrustful, and violent. She also curses like a sailor. She doesn't hide the person who she is for the sake of "fitting in" or to let other people think well about herself, though; she herself thinks very highly of herself, and that all of the other people in Fyr'st exist for her amusement. She finds most of the young people here disgusting -- too nice, too helpful. Because of that, she knows she has the comfort of keep being the terrible person that she is, and still is able to receive help. In the same time, she hates being shrouded from information, and although she has a very high capacity of thinking things through logically, most of the time she just does whatever she wants to do at the spur of the moment. A hardcore hedonist (and sadist), she likes to explore people's thought process and push their buttons simply for her pleasure. She wants to be someone who stands out, and is quite irked at the fact that she's only an "Ordinary," because she doesn't know what constitutes a "Mage," and what makes them so different. What makes people automatically assume that there's something special in everyone? However, if a person appears to be simply decipherable, she doesn't feel compelled to follow their trains of thoughts. She takes into account people who seem interesting to her. She really doesn't have a sense of what is considered "morally right." Aka pedoing on all you young chilluns-- jkjk. (or am I.) Despite the acts she puts up, she tends to enjoy being around people and seeing their reactions, rather than being by herself. The only time that she wants to be by herself is when she declares so, namely meal time. She's very capable of fighting melee, and can fend for herself well with her dagger. She doesn't take death threats seriously. The only time that her malicious behaviors are toned down is when her own weaknesses submerge: Being directional challenged, pollen allergy, and claustrophobia. Background Missy's Vials Spoiler warning! On her first day of arrival, she received three mystery vials from a girl named Missy, telling her that she should give them to the creatures that were like the other her. She did not know what this meant, until she met Decibel and Gummy, and Mari explained to her that those were called familiars. She also received a plush of a very familiar looking (see what I did there) winged fluff ball with beaded red eyes. Character Art Designs Cadeau_full_body.png|Original Human Form back in Familiar time. Modern_AU_Cade.png|Modern AU for Cadeau at first. I ended up really liking the hair (and the general color scheme), so I wanted to have a character with a similar design... Cade-1.png|First Character Design. Cade_Moriarty_copy.png|Second Character Design. Ended up not liking the short hair... for some reason. Misc Info/Trivia/idek anymore - As you guessed it, this is virtually a revamp of Cadeau LMFAO. - She's not supposed to be related to the familiar Cadeau from the past, but due to the fact that they share the same name (and technically the same core of personality), they are considered "other selves." They're really different now, though. - Her likes: Books, interesting conversations, the rain, androgynous clothing, being in control, people of her ~choosing~, fine wine and tea, fluffy animals, constellations and the night sky. - Her dislikes: people in general-- she's a misanthropist. She has a lot of peeves, but I'll spare you that for now... Category:Ordinary Category:Status: Alive Category:Female